User blog:Tonygameman/Mega Man Forever (30th Anniversary)
I came up with a idea if Mega Man got a Sonic Mania-styled game for his 30th Anniversary. Game studios are CAPCOM itself and Inti Creates (from MM9-10). The game's name is like this: Mega Man Forever. Console Releases *Release Date: December 17, 2017 *Nintendo Switch *Microsoft Windows (through Steam) *PlayStation 4 *XBOX One Collector's Edition *Features a Mega Man statue with a E-Tank base. *A Mega Man box art-styled collector's box *Metallic Collector's Card with Mega Mania Download Code (digital game code) *Mega Man Cartridge Cast with a 1-UP Mega Man head Plot After being defeated almost 30 times by Mega Man, Dr. Wily decided to destroy him once and for all. This time he has every Robot Master and his inventions from all games for his army with it's leader being his newest creation called "Zero". Even Sunstar, Stardroids, Mega Man Killers, Fake Man, scrapped Robot Masters and Ra Moon joined with Dr. Wily, kidnapping Roll to lure Mega Man. Zero is said to be unfairly superior to Mega Man. Dr. Light is worried about this and upgraded him with some new special "X" powers, allowing Mega Man to dash for example like his so-said successor. Proto Man and Bass (who betrayed Dr. Wily at Zero replacing him) joins Mega Man in order to rescue Roll and save the world once again. (All cutscenes are made in the similar style as Mega Man 8 did) Gameplay Mega Man Forever is an action-platformer like the games that came before it. The player is initially tasked with completing an octet of stages from a select screen. Each of these 2D side-scrolling stages contains obstacles and traps to overcome and enemies to shoot. Various power-ups such as health and weapon ammunition can also be found or picked up from defeated enemies. The end of the stage presents a boss battle with a Robot Master. Victory over the boss will earn the player its special weapon, which can be used throughout the remainder of the game. An in-game shop allows the player to use screws picked up in the stages to buy extra lives, energy tanks for refilling health and weapon power, and other useful items. At the start of Mega Man Forever, the player is able to choose and play through the game as either Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass. Though the three characters play similarly, there are some fundamental differences. Mega Man Forever includes several difficulty modes, which alters level layouts, enemy AI, and damage done to the player character. The game also includes a challenge mode where players can practice their skills in 100 mini-stages, which typically require the player to reach a goal or defeat an enemy. Playable Characters Mega Man Mega Man, as usual, can use his Mega Buster to shoot enemies. He can even charge energy to fire more powerful shots when you hold the button. He can move around while shooting. He can only fire three shots at a time. Mega Man can slide in the ground, allowing him to evade enemy projectiles, avoid some traps and access narrow passageways. It can also be used to move faster. Mega Man can now lower his body and dash around with his new "X" skills, able to avoid some attacks. But he can't get as low to the ground as his sliding move can. He can use this in the air as well. With those same skills, he can jump on the surface of the water for Splash Jump. He can reach higher places with a Wall Jump and climb across them. Mega Man can call on his dog Rush to reach high platforms, traverse long distances in the air, etc. Proto Man Unlike Mega Man, Proto Man is able to block small enemy shots with his shield. However, Proto Man takes twice the damage that Mega Man does, is knocked back twice as far when hit, and can only have two shots onscreen at a time versus Mega Man's three. Both characters have optional support abilities. Proto Man has the same capabilities as Rush does with Mega Man in generic support items. Bass Bass has many unique abilities which Mega Man and Proto Man doesn't have. He has a rapid-fire arm cannon that can fire in seven directions, but each shot does half the damage of one of Mega Man's shots, his shots cannot pass through walls, and he cannot move while shooting. He also has a dash maneuver for longer jumps and the ability to summon his wolf Treble to allow him to fly, provide him with power-ups, and save him from bottomless pits. Challenge Mode You can try some challenges to achieve them for some rewards. Those vary by being small stages with their own challenge or an objective to be done in the main game mode. If you achieves every challenge (plus those DLC ones), you would get a big surprise! Practice Mode You can train your gaming skills for those stages which are hard to you in the main game. You also have infinite lives during this. Character Creator Like in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe, you can create your own character with a variety of parts, weapons, voices, own playstyles and abilities, etc. Bad Box Art Mega Man (from the American boxart of Mega Man 1) and Rockman (japanese version) also appears as default characters in the editor. Level Editor You can create your own levels with Robot Master bosses, Party Balls, pick-ups, anything yet and share them online for other players to test them out. This editor is a combination of Mega Man: Powered Up, Universe and the fan-game Mega Maker. Special Features *Mega Man 30th Anniversary **A History of Mega Man (shows a video with all of games Mega Man appeared, even his cameos too!) **Keiji Inafune Interview (we have interviewed the creator of Mega Man himself, Keiji Inafune about his career at making games for CAPCOM) **Concept Art (these artwork are drawn long ago and made for Mega Man's long variety of games in his history) *TV Show Teaser (check a clip of a new cartoon series by Man of Action) *Episode 1: The Beginning (watch the first episode of Ruby-Spears' TV show made in 1994!) *Mega Man 2 Game (play a game in it's original glory) *Enemy Database (allows you to check info of enemies and Robot Masters you have met & discover their weaknesses!) Downloadable Content Roll Mode You can now play as Mega Man's sister Roll and use her broom as your melee weapon like in Mega Man: Powered Up. Street Fighter X Mega Man Pack Now you has new Copy Weapons from fellow Street Fighter characters in a crossover that happened when it and Mega Man are 25 years old. You also have new items to use in Level Editor too. A new playable character is the series' mascot Ryu himself with his iconic Hadoken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku techniques! Mega Man X Mode You can now play as Mega Man's successor Mega Man X and use his new Copy Weapons and Armors to stop Dr. Wily's invasion in the past! Ghosts 'n Goblins Pack Now you has some new Copy Weapons based on Arthur's weapons and some items for Level Editor in the infamous game classic by CAPCOM: Ghosts 'n Goblins! Sir Arthur himself also joins Mega Man and his partners as a playable character too. Category:Blog posts